


At the beginning (again)

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than two hours ago there were eighteen thousand people around them, cheering for their teams so loud it sometimes covered the noise of the music played at the arena. Now, it’s only the cleaning staff finishing their job at the upper rows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the beginning (again)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had ollifeels for the whole week, and this ficlet is the result of those feels. It turned out a bit more melancholy than I had planned... Maybe next time I'll write something happier? I've been writing so much lately, but haven't managed to finish anything since last summer. At the moment I'm just happy to be able to post something after such a long while! :'3
> 
> Needed to twist the Pens' 2015 preseason game rosters just a little bit for this fic to work.

Quiet footsteps startle Olli from his thoughts and he looks up to see Beau stopping at the end of the bench. His hair is still damp from the shower and he looks as tired as Olli feels, but he still has the energy for a soft, surprised laugh before coming closer and sitting down next to Olli.

“Isn’t it baby penguins’ bedtime already?”

It is late indeed. Less than two hours ago there were eighteen thousand people around them, cheering for their teams so loud it sometimes covered the noise of the music played at the arena. Now, it’s only the cleaning staff finishing their job at the upper rows. The Zamboni had already finished when Olli slipped back to the empty, silent rink as everyone else started to take their leave home.

“Shut up,” Olli chuckles. “Nobody with your face gets to call someone else a baby.”

“I have good genes,” Beau says and shrugs, “while you’re just cute. And barely of age. ”

“I’ve been of age for three years in Finland,” Olli argues just for the record. In Pennsylvania, he’s been of age a total of thirty-nine days.

Beau leaves it at that and turns to look at the ice instead. He doesn't ask why Olli is still at the rink, and Olli supposes he must have guessed it already, at least partly. He wouldn't say so aloud but it's nice to have some company.

“You know, it’s okay to talk if there’s something in your mind,” Beau says after a long while. “Just. Just so you know.”

Olli gives him an acknowledging hum. He does have things in his mind, has had ever since the Blue Jackets scored their third and fourth goals with barely two minutes between them. Olli was right in front of the goal both times, and he’s still angry at himself for having missed the pucks. He kind of wants to talk about it, and then again he doesn't. It takes him a while to decide what to say but Beau waits patiently.

"Do you think we can make it this season?" he finally asks, and winces at how pathetic it sounds even in his own ears. He doesn't think they're bad. He believes in his team and he believes they have all the changes to do amazing things this season.

"I mean, I played like shit last spring."

He's not being dispirited. He's merely being realistic.

"What the-" Beau snaps, his eyes widening. "You were _sick_ like half, more than half, of the spring. That's not - don't you dare say that again. Olli, you skated with a fucking cancer!"

Olli blinks and looks away, feeling awkward, embarrassed, and young. He's tired, he's disappointed of the loss even if it was just a preseason game, and he really should go home this instant and sleep, because he's being ridiculous. He knows Beau is right. It wasn’t his fault last season wasn’t as good as it should have been. Knowing it still doesn’t stop him from feeling bad.

“It’s going to be better this time,” Beau says and he sounds so confident about it, Olli can’t help but feel slightly encouraged even though he knows as well as Beau does that it’s not in their power to make it happen.

The thought makes him stop and rethink, because what the hell? Players make hockey happen, and they _are_ the players. It’s indeed them who could make it happen. Maybe all those veteran players who fight their ways through hardships year after year have had their moments of realization at some point.

“Thanks,” Olli says, and he means it, even though he can't explain Beau what exactly he's thanking him for.

“Anytime,” Beau promises and gives him a gentle punch on shoulder before standing up. “Need a ride back home?”

“Um, no. I mean, no thanks. My car is there too.”

They grab their bags and exit the arena together, walking across the parking lot. Olli’s car is closer and he pushes his bag to the back seat. He’s closing the door when a thought suddenly appears in his head and he frowns as he turns to look at Beau.

“What were you doing at the rink? You didn’t know I was there, right?”

Beau hesitates a second too long, and Olli thinks he understands better than he thought he would.

“Never mind,” he says quickly. He doesn't need an answer anymore. “See you tomorrow. It's going to be fun.”

“We'll beat the Habs,” Beau agrees and waves his hand before he walks to his own car.

 

-

 

True to his word, Beau scores for the Penguins the next night. That’s not nearly enough though, and the Penguins fall to the Canadiens four to one. It sucks, and Olli is glad to leave Quebec behind after the game. Yet somehow it's not as bad as it was the night before.

He glances at Beau when they follow the rest of the team out to the cool evening air, and no words are needed when Beau looks back at him. They lost again but it doesn't change anything. They will get there. Tomorrow, or day after. It’s only preseason, and after that there will still be 82 real chances to make it their best season ever.


End file.
